Rainbow Dash
|mane_color = |coat_color = |other_color = |magic_aura = |cutie_mark = A cloud with a blue, yellow, and red lightning bolt |image2 = Rainbow Dash's Cutie Mark.png }}Rainbow Dash is a pegasus pony. She is part of the Mane Six and a main character. Characteristics and Biography Generic Info Rainbow Dash is one of the Mane 6 and hails the Element of Loyalty. She has aided the Mane 6 in saving Equestria many times, and has shown time after time that she will not betray them which represents her element. In addition to this, Rainbow Dash shares a love for the Wonderbolts and is currently in the academy in canon. She idolizes both Soarin and Spitfire, and hopes to be in the main ranks one day. Rainbow Dash also manages the weather in Ponyville. She keeps the skies free of clouds for the Summer Sun Celebration, and apparently, unless the weekly rainfall is scheduled for that day of course, makes sure that Ponyville has nice weather. Personality Personality wise, Rainbow Dash can be rather bold and prideful, which can sometimes cause her to lose sight of things, though she rarely takes it out of hand. She generally takes pride in her sonic rainboom and becoming a Wonderbolt. She is also rather mischievous. Rainbow Dash has a soft side for her friends and she cares a lot about her own self image, not wanting to be seen as soft. She even tried to hide her love of books because of this. Headcanons Have a headcanon or a next gen you want to explain for this character? Add it here! Apocaverse In the Apocoverse, Rainbow Dash betrays her element in a fit of rage after Soarin and Fluttershy fall for each other. She flies off to seek another safe zone and discovers Starlight's caves. She decides to stay there and she remains broken hearted for quite some time, being cruel to everyone around her. Eventually Double Diamond is able to reach her and reassure her. They later end up falling in love and having 2 kids. Anarchyverse Main Article: Anarchyverse Next Gen In the Anarchyverse, Rainbow Dash is in a polygamic relationship with Big Mac and Pinkie Pie. She has 3 daughters with Big Mac named Zippity Zapple Paula Red, and Golden Spectrum, triplet daughters and a son with Pinkie Pie named April Showers, Shockwave Confetti, Rainbow Sprinkles, and Cloud None, and 2 unrelated children named Apple Fiesta and Jonathan Soiree. She is also the step-mother of Roseate. SonDashverse Main Article: SonDashverse Next Gen In this universe, Sonic and MLP exist in the same universe. Rainbow Dash is married to Sonic the Hedgehog and have 8 children, Zip Lightning, Wild Whirl, Hurricane, Rainy Storm, Speed Break, Overcast Thunder, Prism, and Speedbolt. Chromeverse Main Article: Chromeverse Next Generation Rainbow Dash is married to Fluttershy and the two have three biological kids; Jet Lag, Whispering Willow, and Monochrome. Their adoptive daughter is Cozy Glow. Dash made Scootaloo her "honorary sister", and helps Scootaloo to raise her foal, Song Bird. Modern!AU TBA Neonverse In the Neonverse, Rainbow Dash meets Neon Lights while visiting a party. She becomes impressed with his DJ skills and later she realizes she has a crush on him(where previously she thought she was lesbian). Rainbow is nervous, and continues to talk with him, but she is stunned when he suddenly shyly asks her out. Their relationship grows and they soon marry and have a son, Vibrant Beat. CupidsArrowverse Rainbow Dash here is married to Fluttershy, and they have a stallion, Butterscotch Blitz, and a filly, Summer Cloud. Battleverse Here, Rainbow is trained in combat and is one of the top fighters in the species war. She is wedded to Fluttershy and has twins, Wildfire and Black Fire. High School!AU Here, RD is the captain of the varsity Gladiators football team. She is best friends with Gilda, Lightning Dust and Fluttershy, and her personal cheerleader is Pinkie Pie (something Dash was less than estatic about). She also has a crush on Flutts and sees Dumbbell as a rival. Hamilverse In the Hamilverse, Rainbow is born to a sickly mother and a selfish father. At the age of ten, her mother Rising Tide dies and her father Cumulonimbus Cloud abandons her for his own needs. She is forced to move from the Virgin Islands soon after. Once Rainbow stumbles upon Manehattan by chance, she meets Twilight Sparkle, whom she admires for her intelligence and status. Soon after, she meets Pinkie Pie, Gilda and Applejack, whom she grows close with. Sometime later, Rainbow marries Fluttershy, whom she met at a Gala. Dash isn’t completely satisfied and has an affair with both Rarity and Zephyr Breeze, Shy’s brother, which she nearly wrecks her marriage over. Years later, Rainbow and Twilight’s relationship begins to deteriorate, and the unicorn kills the Pegasus in a duel. Trivia * Category:Pegasus Category:Mare Category:Canon Characters Category:Ponies